minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jack/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Jack. Gallery Jack.png|Jack introducing himself to Jesse and Petra. Radar thinking what's gonna happen to Beacontown.png Try to lead them, pal.png Maxresdefault.jpg|Jack with Radar and Jesse in the Order Hall. Jack look at Prismarine Colossus.png Jesse being weird.png No no no.png Vos.png|Jack reuniting with "Vos." Screenshot_20170723-152047.png|Jack, Petra, Jesse, Nurm, and "Vos" in the Sea Temple. The Gang.png|Jack and the others in the Sea Temple. Jack and Prismarine Foe.jpg|Jack, "Vos," and Nurm with the Prismarine Foes. Jack Hurt.png|Jack with a damaged eye. (Determinant) Hey everyone! Happy Founding Day!.png The Gang in Beacontown.png|Jack with Jesse, Petra, Nurm, and "Vos" in Beacontown. Minecraft2_2019-06-03_10-23-35.png Stay Close.png Jack meeting Stella.png Jack and Radar.png Jack looking at Stella.png Stella with the gang.jpg|Jack (with an eyepatch) along with Jesse (with Magnus' armor), Petra, "Vos," Radar, Stella, and Lluna in the Icy Palace of Despair. (Determinant) Jesse and Jack.jpg|Jesse and Jack. (Determinant) Capture d’écran 2017-11-14 à 21.09.45.png|Jack get the clock. (Determinant) Jack-Surprised.jpg|Jack in "Giant Consequences" without an eyepatch. (Determinant) JackGauntlet.jpg|Jack with the Gauntlet. (Determinant) Jack-JB.jpg|Jack in The Burrows in "Jailhouse Block" with his eyepatch. (Determinant) Jack Ep3.png|Jack in the Mush Room. (Determinant) Champion Jack.png Jack will remember that.png|Jack, if he is attacked by Jesse. (Determinant) Horizon33_29-10-2017_55-3-18.jpg|Jack being hugged by Petra (determinant). Petra, Jesse and Jack in the entrance to cell block X.png JackTalking.png|Jack mourning over Nurm being left behind (determinant). (Note: Jack having an eyepatch with a "guest" outfit and Petra having valor clothes depends on the player's choices). Jack JHB.png|Jack finding out Nurm was left behind in Xara's place. (Determinant) Xara and Jack taking weapons.png Horizon33 18-10-2017 59-55-17.jpg|Jack in the weapons room. Xara and Jack.png Horizon33 30-10-2017 41-26-21.jpg|Jack staring at Xara that just killed the Warden. Horizon33 26-10-2017 32-35-18.jpg|Jack and Jesse fighting Creeders. Horizon33 2-11-2017 12-48-15.jpg|Jack looking at smiling Jesse. Horizon33 2-11-2017 37-51-15.jpg|Jack with Petra, Radar, Jesse and Lluna. Horizon33 30-10-2017 56-58-20.jpg|Jack getting mad over Xara. Jack Angry Ep3.png|Jack, with valor clothes and an eyepatch, angry at Xara. (Determinant) Jack Sad Ep3.png|Jack, with "champion" outfit and an eyepatch, upset over Vos' death in "Jailhouse Block". (Determinant) Jack (Admins Champion)-JB.jpg|Jack in his "champion" clothes. (Determinant) Horizon33 6-11-2017 51-50-16.jpg|Jack with the others. Horizon33 6-11-2017 10-51-16.jpg|Jack and the others looking for Xara's town. Jack scolded Lluna.png Jack petting Lluna.png Capture d’écran 2017-11-13 à 18.28.03.png|Jack is alive Jesse, Petra and Jack in front of Order's temple.png Horizon33 18-12-2017 22-38-19.jpg|Jack, Jesse and Petra talking. Horizon33 19-12-2017 51-26-14.jpg|Jack, Jesse and Petra peeking from a corner. Horizon33 19-12-2017 26-27-14.jpg|Jack, Jesse and Petra doing a pose. Horizon33 19-12-2017 39-29-14.jpg|Jack and Petra swimming up the waterfall. Horizon33 19-12-2017 59-29-14.jpg|Jack, Jesse and Petra doing a pose in firework explosions. Jack wearing Firework Union outfit.png AaB Wait why the hell is Romeo bedrocking over an already bedrocked world, wtf.png IMG 0656.PNG It's just more of his stupid recordings.png AaB Here goes nothing.png AaB I'm getting the feeling that Telltale only designed this choice for the people who like to troll.png AaB The terminal doesn't take away Romeo's powers... great.png AaB He knew he was going to die.png AaB OMG Fred and I have the same voice.png AaB Poisoned or regular potato.png Horizon33 20-12-2017 52-22-0.jpg|Jack, Petra and Nurm walking. Horizon33_20-12-2017_57-55-12.jpg|Jack looking at Petra. Category:Galleries